Beyond the Moons
Beyond the Moons is a Spelljammer novel, and is the first book of The Cloakmaster Cycle. It tells the story of Teldin Moore, a farmer on the planet Krynn, whose life is changed when a spelljamming ship crashes onto his farm and destroys it. The novel is 311 pages long and features one map. It was published by TSR Inc. in July 1991.The Cloakmaster Cycle One: Beyond the Moons ''Beyond the Moons'' Beyond the Moons is set on Krynn (the Dragonlance fantasy world) so is a crossover novel mixing elements of both Dragonlance and Spelljammer. Contents * Teldin's Escape From Krynn - A map showing the route taken by Teldin Moore during the novel. * Prologue - A spelljamming ship called The Penumbra is attacked by three ships and is badly damaged. The injured captain orders her crew to attempt an emergency landing on Krynn's continent, Ansalon. * Chapter One - Farmer, Teldin Moore, is working on his melon field with his neigbour Liam. Liam claims to have seen a dragon in the sky, but Teldin doesn't see anything at first. Liam mentions Teldin's service in the war, and we are told that Teldin doesn't want to admit that he was a mule-skinner and barely saw the war. Liam and Teldin both go to their homes. Teldin notices the object in the sky change course, and head towards him. Teldin realises the thing is headed straight for him and jumps aside, just before it crashes into his melon field and lands on his farmhouse. Teldin approaches the flaming object and realises it is a strange kind of ship with a fishes tail and wings. A person crawls over the edge of the ship and Teldin approaches. The person turns out to be the badly injured captain who casts a spell to communicate with Teldin and forcefully insists that he take cloak, keep it from the neogi and take it to the creators. Teldin puts the cloak on to calm her down, but she dies before he can do anything else. A voice behind him calls him an assassin and challenges him to stand so that he can be killed. * Chapter Two * Chapter Three * Chapter Four * Chapter Five * Chapter Six * Chapter Seven * Chapter Eight * Chapter Nine * Chapter Ten * Chapter Eleven * Chapter Twelve * Chapter Thirteen * Chapter Fourteen * Chapter Fifteen * Chapter Sixteen * Chapter Seventeen * Chapter Eighteen * Chapter Nineteen * Chapter Twenty * Chapter Twenty-one * Chapter Twenty-two * Chapter Twenty-three * Chapter Twenty-four * Chapter Twenty-five Known Errors * There are two printing errors in Chapter Two: ** The line of text that is on the bottom of page 20 should actually be on the bottom of page 21. ** The line on the bottom of page 22 should actually be on the bottom of page 25. Index An index of the novel Beyond the Moons is located at the subpage Beyond the Moons/Index. Credits * Author: David Cook * Cover Art: Jeff Easley References * Spelljammer reference: none given * TSR reference: 8030 * ISBN: External links * [http://www.spelljammer.org/misc/products/reviews/fiction.html#h_BeyondtheMoonsTheCloakmasterCycle1 Paul Westermeyer's review of 'Beyond the Moons' at Beyond the Moons] (the official Spelljammer website) Category:BtM Category:Cloakmaster Cycle novels Category:Krynnspace